Breaking the case
by chasingwords
Summary: Le meurtre de la mère de Beckett est résolu de la façon la plus inattendue qui soit. Kate doit pourtant faire face à la trahison de deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Que faire quand les réponses souhaitées ne sont pas celles attendues?
1. Chapter 1

Avant que vous m'assassiniez; je n'ai pas oublié mes autres fics!

En fait, j'avais cette idée qui rôdait dans ma tête depuis un loooong moment. J'ai décidé de m'asseoir et de l'écrire sous forme de OS. Par contre, au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais plus de 10 pages. Un peu long pour un os! J'ai donc décidé de découper le tout en deux ou trois chapitres, que je posterai régulièrement. La majorité de la fic est écrite, la fin est pratiquement terminée. Je vous assure donc que ça sera complété =D. La partie deux sera postée aussitôt que je l'aurai terminé. Je sais que le premier chapitre n'en révèle que très peu, mais les autres seront plus complets!

**La série Castle appartient à ses merveilleux scénaristes, producteurs et tout ces gens qui y travaillent dur. Je n'écris cette fic que par amour de l'écriture et des personnages.**

Bonne lecture, laissez des reviews surtout! Je vous attends.

* * *

><p>Castle se tenait dans son bureau, le bas du dos confortablement appuyé contre le derrière de sa table de travail. Il fixait son tableau tactile avec, dans ses grands yeux bleus, une concentration surprenante. Une attention qu'il réservait habituellement à ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Un espace empli par l'écriture de ses livres.<p>

Pourtant, cet après-midi, l'écran de son tableau tactile ne croulait pas sous le scénario de meurtre, base de son prochain roman. Les papiers éparpillés sur la largeur de son bureau respectaient son éternel désordre. Ils ne consistaient pas en des brouillons de scènes et des notes transcrites au cours de plus de trois ans à travailler avec la police de New York.

Ces derniers mois, le projet de son prochain livre avait été mis de côté. Celui-ci attendait sagement dans un tiroir que l'énigme prioritaire qui occupait son temps ait été résolue. Peu importait les appels pressants de son éditeur qui entrecouperaient bientôt ses journées.

Ces discussions gonflées d'avertissements non subtils, mais agressifs, se multiplieraient dans l'espoir que cela le pousse à terminer son manuscrit. De toute façon, Castle nourrissait son écriture de cette surcharge de pression depuis longtemps déjà. Ses doigts, fluides et habiles, survolaient ses touches pour transmettre ses pensées en mots. C'est dans ces moments que ce geste semblait sans effort, comme si ses mains étaient étroitement connectées à son cerveau.

La survie de Kate et la résolution du meurtre de sa mère était devenues essentielles. Rick pouvait passer des heures à fixer son tableau, identique copie électronique à celui possédé par Kate. De temps en temps, il bougeait, se levait pour circuler autour de son bureau, espérant que le mouvement le rendrait plus productif. Ses membres ankylosés ne demandaient qu'à s'activer, engourdis par la passivité.

Parfois, il se penchait sur les tas de papiers pêle-mêle, pêchant quelques-unes des feuilles qui y étaient déposées pour vérifier une information. Le plus souvent, il redéposait avec frustration le morceau de papier, qui voletait pour atterrir sur l'une des piles. Quand un bruit résonnait à travers le loft, il s'empressait d'y jeter un œil et, si cela signifiait le retour de sa mère ou de sa fille, il échangeait d'un geste du doigt le fichier de Beckett pour celui de son livre. C'était ainsi que s'écoulait ses journées, comme une routine étrange établie par lui-même.

Rick s'étonnait que ni sa fille ni sa mère n'ait remarqué à quel point l'écriture de son roman stagnait anormalement, au cours de ces derniers mois. Le tout au profit d'un dossier criminel qu'il analysait en cachette. Pour éviter la culpabilité, il s'efforçait d'écarter de ses pensées les scénarios sur les réactions de la brunette lorsqu'elle découvrirait ce qu'il faisait. C'était sans mentionner la dernière fois où il avait travaillé sur le meurtre de sa mère, lors de leur première année ensemble.

Il n'était même pas nécessaire de mentionner la peur qui le titillait au ventre. Celle qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, cette fois. Une peur qui s'écartait comme des nuages poussés par le vent lorsque l'intention de la mettre en sécurité, peu importe le prix, lui revenait en tête. Son but ultime. Parce qu'il préférait la voir vivante, respirant, le cœur battant, plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'elle disparaisse de la surface de la Terre. Même si elle refusait de le revoir par la suite.

Toute la volonté du monde ne l'empêchait pas de tourner en rond dans cette enquête comme dans l'écriture de son roman. En fait, ces derniers mois, il avait exploré grand nombre de pistes, ne voulant pas baisser les bras facilement malgré les échecs. Juste parce que Rick savait avec certitude que Kate Beckett avait fait de même pendant des années. Juste parce qu'elle le méritait.

L'irritation, l'exaspération commençaient à poindre, contaminant le fol espoir qu'il avait jusque là nourrit. Son tableau à l'apparence complet comprenait trop de morceaux manquants, ceux qui lui permettraient d'établir LA connexion menant à la résolution du cas. La pièce du puzzle demeurait inexistante. C'était comme si le casse-tête final était affecté d'un défaut de manufacture ou flottait dans la poussière sous un meuble, orphelin.

Dans l'attente d'un miracle, Rick s'était paralysé dans la position prise quelques heures plus tôt, inconscient du temps qui avait passé. Le bas de son dos grinçait de douleur contre son bureau, lui rappelant son inconfort. Depuis qu'il avait commencé cette tâche, la noirceur avait rampée à travers son bureau. À cette heure, celle-ci régnait en reine, seulement écartée par la faible lueur dorée de la lune qui filtrait par sa fenêtre.

Il était contrarié et perdu dans ses pensées à un point tel que le son caractéristique de la réception d'un courriel ne parvint pas immédiatement jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, et se mit à réfléchir aux différentes possibilités de l'identité du destinataire. Puis, Rick assuma que c'était un message de ses éditeurs pour s'informer de l'avancement de son livre et il entama le déplacement entre la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et son ordinateur.

Le corps alourdi par le poids de l'enquête sur ses épaules, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise d'ordinateur. Son esprit était distrait et il s'apprêtait même à envoyer directement le courriel à la corbeille lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le destinataire était un nom inconnu. Ainsi tiré des scénarios liés à l'enquête qu'il montait en pensées, il jeta un coup d'œil au titre donné au message. Il y avait une urgence dans les mots apparus sur son écran qui le poussa instinctivement à jeter un coup d'œil au teneur du courriel.

Au fur et à mesure que son esprit décoda les mots inscrits, sa main se crispa sur sa souris. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent d'intrigue et l'inquiétude, accompagnée de la surprise, s'inscrivit dans ses yeux bleus. Il s'était figé sur place, son cœur hésitant entre battre à toute vitesse et manquer un battement. Pendant un long moment, il ne put faire autrement que de rester pétrifié derrière son écran puis, alors qu'il reprenait légèrement tout ses sens, il s'obligea à relire le courriel.

Rick Castle relu ce même message environ une dizaine de fois, repérant des indices, jouant au détective. Même après sa relecture, il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait assimiler la certitude qui, au cours des dernières minutes, s'était sournoisement insinuée en lui.

Bon sang. Et s'il avait devant lui la pièce manquante, celle qui lui permettrait de compléter, de la manière la plus inattendue, le puzzle du meurtre de Johanna Beckett? L'impossible pouvait devenir possible. L'étrange, devenir la solution. Un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut l'échine alors que le parcours à suivre là, maintenant, s'imposait à lui.

Rick devrait tout lui dévoiler, de a jusqu'à z. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il avait fait, ses découvertes. L'information qu'il pensait obtenir était beaucoup trop importante pour seulement considérer le contraire. Elle allait sûrement lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Peut-être ne lui adresserait-elle plus la parole. Mais elle devait savoir.

Avant d'en venir à cette visite fatale, cependant, il avait des recherches à effectuer. Pas question de la faire passer à travers cet enfer sans vérifier ses sources.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett ouvrit la porte d'un seul mouvement en tentant de réfréner son enthousiasme. Au fil des années, une sorte d'intuition, de « détecteur de Castle » avait fleuri en elle. La brunette n'aurait su déterminer la période où elle s'était mise à pouvoir ressentir sa présence lorsqu'il se trouvait derrière la porte. Elle-même serait incapable de préciser si c'était la lourdeur de ses pas dans le couloir, la façon avec laquelle il toquait ou l'énergie qu'il dégageait à son passage qui le trahissait. Peut-être même était-ce cette confortable chaleur, cette fébrilité qui s'installaient comme un réflexe aussitôt qu'elle le reconnaissait.

Castle n'avait pas besoin de connaître ces détails et elle n'avait pas l'intention de les lui dévoiler. Subir les éternelles taquineries de l'écrivain suite à cette révélation n'était pas une alternative envisagée. Non, décidemment, Castle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour gonfler davantage son égo gigantesque.

Un sourire sincère franchit ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux verts glissèrent sur son visage, de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle ignorait ce qui la troublait le plus, les papillons battant des ailes dans son estomac depuis quelques minutes ou le fait qu'elle n'était même pas surprise de le trouver chez elle ce soir.

« Hey, Castle. Entre. »

Kate s'écarta de quelques pas pour le laisser passer. Ses traits étaient légers, décontractés, dépourvus du poids qui y pesait en temps normal. Ses yeux avaient perdu cette dureté qu'elle affichait au travail, alors qu'elle devait enfiler le masque de la détective. Elles étaient plutôt douces, rieuses, accordées au reste de son visage.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Je.. », commença-t-elle, tellement à l'aise en sa présence qu'elle paraissait prête à s'envoler à travers son appartement.

Kate interrompit sa phrase lorsque ses yeux établirent un contact avec ceux de son partenaire. Ses pupilles bleues pétillantes étaient assombries par une émotion que la brunette ne reconnut d'abord pas. Il semblait à la fois près et loin d'elle. Dans son appartement, avec elle, et ailleurs. Son cœur se tordit dans sa poitrine à la douleur qu'elle lut sur son visage, mêlée à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'appréhension et peut-être même de la tendresse. Toujours silencieux, ce qui n'était pas lui, l'écrivain se passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Vu l'état en bataille de sa chevelure, lui qui soignait habituellement son apparence, il semblait évident que c'était un geste répété à de nombreuses reprises au cours des dernières heures. Il cherchait des mots, mais il était incapable de les prononcer. Lui, un écrivain. Kate se figea au milieu de son geste et entreprit de conserver le contact visuel avec son meilleur ami, les sourcils arqués, son sourire enthousiaste envolé. Elle ignorait la source de l'inquiétude qui lui prenait à la gorge. Était-ce les traits de son visage ou l'absence de remarques pour la taquiner, leur routine?

« Castle…? » lui demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

« Hum? Non, non merci ça va aller » fut sa seule réponse, posée sur un ton tellement distrait et ailleurs que Kate crut qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa question.

L'écrivain retomba dans le silence angoissant perché au-dessus d'eux. Un silence pour masquer un à un les secrets, les mots imprononçables. Les secondes s'égrenèrent sans qu'une seule parole ne surgisse de leurs bouches. L'atmosphère pesait sur leurs épaules, nuage noir invisible rendant non fonctionnels leurs moyens habituels de communication. Cette guillotine accentuait leur malaise, mais Castle demeurait muet. Kate lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers le divan qui trônait au milieu du salon. Elle s'y laissa tomber, déterminée à faire évoluer la soirée et de recueillir des informations. La brunette croisa les jambes, laissa papillonner ses yeux sur celles-ci pendant un instant avant de retourner ses pupilles vertes vers l'homme qui se tenait toujours dans l'entrée. Elle hocha à peine la tête pour l'inviter à venir s'installer à ses côtés et démontra ainsi qu'elle était prête à l'écouter. Castle n'était pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie, elle le savait par le sérieux anormal qui hantait son visage. Il passa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux défaits, mais parut comprendre son message silencieux. L'écrivain suivit les traces de Kate. Il marqua un instant d'hésitation avant de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de l'assise, comme s'il craignait tous possibles contacts physiques. Se distancer, éviter les touchers et la proximité pour ne pas être distrait de sa mission. Comme si la sensation de sa peau à elle, à quelques centimètres de la sienne, pourrait être fatale. Un deuxième détail frappa l'œil de lynx développé par Kate au cours de ses années en tant que détective. Des observations qui ne faisaient que souligner l'importance de la visite de l'écrivain et susciter en elle un questionnement infini. Ses pupilles bleues évitaient comme la peste le contact visuel qu'elle tentait de maintenir.

Rick était assis à quelques mètres d'elle, ce qui permettait à Kate de continuer à le scruter à son aise. Elle voulait essayer de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il était dans un tel état. De le comprendre, lui. Ses traits étaient sérieux, sombres et ses lèvres ne marquaient aucune élévation qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire. L'éclat de rire qui illuminait ses yeux s'estompait dans leur océan, alors que l'ombre était accentué. Des cernes encerclaient ces vestiges de l'homme qui avait su la faire rire dans les moments les plus difficiles. Il semblait concentré sur ses mains, elles-mêmes croisées sur ses genoux. Tout pour éviter de la regarder, pour gagner du temps et ainsi lui permettre de trouver les mots exacts. Ceux pour éviter de la blesser plus que nécessaire? Pour la millième fois depuis son arrivée, Kate se demanda quel lourd secret avait pu le rendre dans un état si loin de son habituelle personnalité pétillante.

L'incertitude allait la rendre folle. Kate voulait revoir ses yeux rire, pétiller alors qu'ils semblaient partager une blague secrète. Son sourire préféré, celui qui l'enveloppait de lumière et de réconfort quand il faisait noir et froid.

« Bon, Castle. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe exactement ou je vais devoir expérimenter sur toi mes meilleures techniques d'interrogation? » ajouta-t-elle en espérant que son ton espiègle suffirait à faire renaître cet éclat taquin dans ses yeux.

« Ce qu'il se passe? »

Et elle avait raté sa cible. Bon sang, cela n'était rien pour la rassurer. Son Castle aurait lancé une réplique croustillante, le sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait sauté dans leur jeu habituel de va et vient oral. L'inquiétude s'était transformée en appréhension, en empressement de savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête d'écrivain.

Il avait été là pour elle, en tant que partenaire comme en tant que meilleur ami. Il méritait amplement qu'elle lui rende un peu la donne. Et elle avait envie de lui rendre la donne, de lui montrer qu'elle tenait aussi à lui. Kate tenta d'ignorer son pincement au coeur et continua de fixer les pupilles bleues confuses qui s'étaient tournées vers les siennes.

« Castle, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu es silencieux comme un fantôme et…différent. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire croire que tu es venu ici par pur plaisir. »

Il y a quelque temps déjà, elle aurait probablement usé d'une autre stratégie pour l'amener à parler. Elle se serait peut-être un peu moquée de lui, lui aurait lancé une pique bien sentie. Tout pour demeurer neutre, ne pas laisser transparaître cette terreur qui lui tordait le ventre et les scénarios catastrophiques qui avaient l'emprise sur son esprit. À présent, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur son divan dans son appartement ombragé par le noir, c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Kate Beckett était presque terrifiée par l'attitude de son partenaire. Il avait dû lire sa peur dans l'ombre de ses yeux verts et le ton insistant de sa voix, puisque l'homme réagit enfin.

Lui qui fixait toujours ses mains comme s'il se demandait par quoi commencer. Puis, des pupilles déterminées plongèrent dans les siennes. Il allait se rendre jusqu'au bout, elle le savait. Castle avait compris que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle ne supportait plus de le voir agir en zombie. Portée par une impulsion, sa bouche s'ouvrit, les mots semblant sur le point de plonger dans l'atmosphère moelleuse de l'appartement. Aussitôt entamé, son geste fut suspendu dans l'air.

Au lieu de parler, Castle choisit de déposer sa main droite sur un dossier déposé au bout de sa table de salon. Kate cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'elle s'était concentrée avec intensité sur l'attitude de l'écrivain à un tel point qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence des papiers. Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils, une question silencieuse voletant dans ses yeux. Il employa une méthode similaire et se contenta d'un geste invitant de la tête vers le dossier. Sa main s'arqua contre ses cuisses, signe d'une nervosité grandissante facilement déchiffré par la brunette. Les choses étaient de mieux en mieux.

Kate tendit la main dans une imitation du geste précédant de Castle. Elle fit glisser le dossier sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant elle. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, comme si ses doigts déposés sur le papier lisse lui murmuraient un avertissement. Elle avala avec difficulté sous la réalisation de la crainte qui maltraitait son estomac. Non, pas question qu'elle se laisse emporter. Ce dossier ne serait pas étudié par Kate, mais par la Détective Beckett. Il serait traité comme les milliers d'autres qu'elle avait lus. Se distancer des émotions suscitées par le moment, de son attachement envers l'écrivain. D'ailleurs, rien sur la couverture du dossier ne pouvait le distinguer de ceux consultés au travail.

Ses doigts se déplacèrent jusqu'au rebord du dossier sans s'éloigner de son contact. Elle ouvrit ce dernier d'un geste, prenant soin de compartimenter ses émotions.

Kate posa le regard sur les papiers étendus devant elle et sut immédiatement que se distancer serait plus compliqué que prévu. Sur le dessus du dossier, la photo d'identité en couleur d'une femme la regardait, l'air sérieux. De longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage ovale. Des lunettes noires branchées soulignaient des traits fins d'une femme qui avait dû être heureuse et magnifique. Ses yeux bruns semblaient éteints, hantés par des démons inconnus par la brunette. Une physiologie similaire à la sienne, malgré les lunettes et les cheveux blonds. La familiarité de la femme frappa Kate de plein fouet autant que les différences avec ses souvenirs. L'air s'engouffra hors de ses poumons sous le coup de sa surprise, son estomac se tortilla et elle perçut le chatouillement des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Une autre version de Johanna Beckett la fixait, paralysée sur cette feuille de papier. Le nom inscrit sur la carte d'identité, en dessous de la photo, ne correspondait pourtant pas.

Katherine Beckett ne connaissait aucune Lucy K. Lawrens.

* * *

><p>Un énorme merci pour toutes les alertes &amp; les reviews. C'est trèes appréciée, parce que je dois avouer être incertaine.<p>

Vous allez peut-être remarquer que j'essaie de simplifier un peu mes phrases. C'est par la suite d'un commentaire de mon professeur d'atelier de littérature. Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer les quelques révélations! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les adore!

Je voulais aussi demander si vous étiez intéressés à lire certains de mes textes originaux? Je songe à les poster sur fictionpress, un site du style de , mais pour les textes originaux. Voilà le lien de mon profil si vous êtes curieux. Je n'ai pas encore posté de textes, mais j'en ai un en route. http: / www .fictionpress .com/ ~heartincages

Merci de votre lecture!


	3. Chapter 3

_Rebonjour! Bon, j'en suis venue à l'évidence que je suis une trèeeeees mauvaise auteure de fanfiction à cause de mon manque de mise à jour ces derniers temps. Même un désolé ne serait pas suffisant et j'en voudrais à personne si plusieurs ont décroché en cours de route. Sachez que ce chapitre était supposé être plus long. Il est écrit à la main au complet, mais en le tapant à l'ordinateur, je me suis rendue compte que ce serait mieux si je le découpe en deux parties plutôt qu'une seule partie interminable. Je pense que plusieurs ici préfèrent les chapitres plus courts, mais plus réguliers dans les updates. En plus, je voulais vous montrer que je suis encore en vie. Hey oui, juste lente à travailler. Pour être honnête, cette fic est beaucoup plus difficile à écrire que prévu. De un, j'ai lu beaucoup trop de fics sur les fameux secrets, ce qui a fini par m'agacer et à abaisser d'abord ma motivation pour cette fic (motivation qui est revenue). Oui, j'aurais pu m'avancer sur mes autres fics, mais j'ai la tête énormément dure et je voulais finir celle-ci avant! Et puis, c'est peut-être la fic la plus complexe que j'ai écrite jusqu'à maintenant. J'aime mieux prendre mon temps que m'emmêler les pinceaux! _

_Bref, ce chapitre est plus...traditionnel côté secret, mais celui-ci et le prochain expliquera toute l'histoire mise en place dans la fic. Je suis ouverte à tous commentaires constructifs, au fait. C'est ma fic la plus complexe, comme j'ai dit, et je me suis peut-être trompée à certains endroits ou certains passages ne sont peut-être pas si clairs que je le pensais. J'espère que vous aimerez ;) _

* * *

><p>Elle s'acharnait à fixer ce visage creusé dans le papier, faisant de son mieux pour rester neutre alors que la tempête déferlait dans sa tête. Ses yeux verts parcoururent le mail pour la énième fois, sur imprimait des mots qui la hantaient déjà. Son cœur avait sauté un battement et ses poumons s'étaient tus. Encore, elle lut attentivement les notes inscrite à la main par la fine écriture de son écrivain. Elle avait peut-être mal interprété ses propos, ou sauté un mot ou son esprit lui jouait des tours.<br>Parce que ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux était impossible.

Elle leva le regard de ses papiers pour le poser sur lui, qui se tenait à l'autre bout du divan. Castle la regardait, une lueur terrorisée et inquiète brillant dans ses yeux éteints. Kate ignorait quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi penser, par quoi commencer. Le brouillard total. Ses pensées entremêlées l'empêchaient de formuler des questions claires.

« Tu as encore travaillé sur le meurtre de ma mère derrière mon dos, commença-t-elle, puisque c'était les seuls mots cohérents qui semblaient vouloir sortir de sa bouche, tu…. »

« Kate, laisse-moi m'expliquer, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de continuer » répliqua-t-il sur le ton doux, mais brisé de celui qui doit faire du mal à une personne qui lui tient à cœur par nécessité, à contrecoeur.

« Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer Castle? Je te l'ai dit que tout serait terminé entre nous si tu continuais à travailler sur le cas de ma mère. Maintenant….je me suis fait tirée dessus, on a tous les deux manqué mourir et même le capitaine est mort à cause de l'enquête. Tu as essayé de m'écarter du meurtre et là….là tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de débarquer avec ton air sérieux et des découvertes qui n'ont aucun sens? »

Au fil des mots, Kate s'était levée, son ton avait augmenté. La brunette avait contourné la table, se tenant devant lui comme pour mieux le confronter. Elle avait essayé de garder un contrôle parfait sur sa voix. Elle la sentie tout de même trembler dans sa gorge en même temps que la frustration, la colère. Elle la démontra en déposant brusquement sa main sur le dossier pour accompagner les derniers mots. Des larmes montaient aux yeux, Castle la regardait avec cette tête de zombie qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui mettait tout son corps en alerte. Elle paniquait presque. Vite, que tout ça soit finit. Vite. Aurait-elle rêvée?

« C'était la chose à faire et tu le sais, Kate. Tu avais besoin de clore tout ça, tu me l'as dit toi-même » continua-t-il doucement, mais avec un ton déterminé qui en disait long; pas question que l'écrivain la laisse avoir le dernier mot avec facilité.

« Et si je voulais le faire moi-même? Et si je ne souhaitais pas que tu mettes ta vie en danger à cause d'une enquête qui ME concernait? Tu n'as jamais pensé à ça, Rick? »  
>Il la regardait de ses yeux bleus emplis de toute la volonté du monde, ceux qui étaient persuadés avoir fait le bon geste et qui irait jusqu'au bout pour se justifier. Les larmes piquaient ses yeux de la souffrance des mots. Ceux prononcés. Ceux lus sur le papier. Ses yeux brûlaient face à l'intensité du regard de Rick sur elle.<br>« Kate, écoute-moi. Je te promets que tout fera sens. Écoute-moi d'abord et si tu veux me jeter dehors à coups de pieds et ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole après, je te laisserai le faire et je n'insisterai plus. »

La brunette avait fermé les yeux pour peser, calmer les émotions qui éclataient en elle et détruisaient tout sur son passage aussi sûrement qu'une bombe nucléaire. Comme si elle mesurait ses prochains gestes. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle céderait. Le besoin de savoir, de creuser ce qu'elle venait de lire dans les papiers la dévorait. Le besoin de la vérité la poussait. Et la sincérité qu'elle avait perçu dans les mots de Rick, cette sincérité de celui qui était prêt à tout. Kate ne dit rien, mais se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux et de légèrement hocher la tête, des gestes qui donnèrent à Rick la permission de continuer, l'assurance qu'il ne la perdrait peut-être pas, finalement. Pas tout de suite. L'espoir régnait, encore un peu.

« Tu venais seulement de revenir après….l'été quand j'ai reçu un appel. »

Droit au but, parce qu'il avait conscience que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Kate se préparait au pire, continuait avec peine à le fixer alors que son cœur semblait s'être arrêté.

« C'était un homme à l'autre bout de la ligne, un homme que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui semblait nous connaître tous les deux. Il s'est présenté comme l'ami du Capitaine et…..je sais pas. J'étais peut-être sceptique au départ, mais avec ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai vite changé d'idée. Je ne pouvais PAS ne pas le croire, Kate, pas après ça. »

Elle haussa le sourcil alors que la peur grandit, s'amasse en une boule grossière en son estomac. Le malaise grandissait en même temps que le récit de Castle.

« Kate…il m'a menacé de te tuer si tu continuais à creuser le meurtre de ta mère. »

« Alors tu as tenté de me convaincre de lâcher l'affaire, n'est-ce pas? Durant la première enquête depuis mon retour, continua-t-elle d'un ton amer, mais triste. Mais tu m'as jamais parlé des menaces. Tu aurais pu… »

« Kate, tu sais comme moi que si je t'en avais parlé, tu aurais sauté à pieds joints dans l'affaire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser arriver. »

La colère brûlait à travers elle. Hurlant, fourmillant à travers ses membres et la poussant à s'éparpiller dans la pièce. Kate resta pourtant immobile, les bras croisés, détourna les yeux du regard bleu.

« Oh, alors je me demande quand, depuis les années où tu me suis, je t'ai donné l'impression d'être une de ces poupées fragiles et incapables de se défendre, comme les autres avec qui tu as couché? Bon sang Castle, je suis entraînée pour des situations de ce genre! Tu penses qu'ils t'auraient épargnés s'ils étaient tombés sur toi? Tu n'es pas entraîné pour ça Castle, tu n'aurais réussis qu'à te faire tuer au bout du compte. Et tu aurais laissé derrière ta famille en te faisant tuer pour une enquête qui ne te concerne même pas? Tu aurais vraiment laissé ta fille seule derrière toi pour qu'elle devienne aussi brisée que je le suis devenue après le meurtre de ma mère? Réfléchis Rick. »

« Non, Kate. Tu n'essaieras pas de me convaincre que tu es entraînée pour ça, pour une enquête qui tombe aussi proche de toi. Et ta famille à toi, tu penses qu'ils auraient réagi comment si tu….si tu n'avais pas survécu? Si tu n'avais pas survécu après ce qui s'est passé aux funérailles? »

« Ma famille sait que mon job est supposé être dangereux. Elle sait que je peux ne pas revenir un jour. Ton job n'est pas supposé te tuer, Rick. Tu es supposé écrire, pas jouer les policiers dans mon dos! »

Kate n'avait pu empêcher son ton de monter encore d'un cran. Et si son enquête l'avait mené à la mort? Et si on l'avait appelé un jour pour le lui annoncer? Par sa faute à elle. La brunette sentait les larmes envahir de plus en plus ses paupières, menaçant d'exploser sa couverture contrôlée. Castle mort par sa faute. Elle n'y aurait pas survécu. Jamais. Les yeux bleus de Castle n'avaient pas quitté les siens, toujours teintés de cette détermination inébranlable qui avait remplacé le doute. Elle savait qu'il avait l'intention d'avoir le dernier mot. Tout autant qu'elle l'avait.

« Tu as manqué mourir dans mes bras, bon sang! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais revivre ça et y survivre? » Répliqua-t-il faiblement, tentant sans réussir de dissimuler le soubresaut de sa voix.

Kate avait senti ses traits s'adoucir. Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté et, pour un instant, avant que le combat qu'elle menait ne la submerge de nouveau, elle fut empli du désir d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, de plonger son visage dans le creux qui y était pour sentir pleinement son odeur. Elle voulait y déposer un baiser papillonnant, doux et calme, réconfortant et plein de vie. Pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là, que son cœur battait encore contre sa poitrine à lui, qu'elle vivait.

Elle s'était passée la main dans ses cheveux pour faire disparaître ce désir, ce flash d'un couple qui n'était pas eux. Kate ne savait plus quoi répondre; Rick en profita pour ajouter quelques mots et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le contrôle qu'il avait reprit sur sa voix. Il demeurait distant parce qu'elle faisait de même. Elle le laissa parler, parce qu'elle avait promis qu'elle le ferait et qu'il avait un long pan d'histoire à lui raconter. Le pressentiment que la suite ne lui plairait pas du tout flottait dans la pièce, envahissant. Elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais il insistait. Toujours.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, Kate. C'était peut-être complètement stupide de se prendre pour un policier alors que je suis écrivain, mais il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Je sais…je sais que je l'ai déjà fait il y a quelques années et que tu m'avais botté le derrière hors du commissariat, mais…je te jure que ce n'est pas la même chose. Pas cette fois, Kate. »

La brunette le savait pourtant. Elle l'avait senti à la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, par la peur et la sincérité qui brillaient dans ses yeux bleus. Parce qu'il était loin de cet écrivain arrogant recueilli à un party de lancement de livre, il y a de cela presque quatre ans environ. Et, maintenant, il la brisait petit à petit, morceau par morceau, démolissait les derniers restes de la vie qu'elle avait vécu depuis la mort de sa mère. Pour son bien, pour qu'elle soit enfin heureuse. Trahison. Kate ne posa pas les yeux sur le dossier et l'image de sa mère inversée qui la hantait, qu'elle craignait de regarder.

« Mais ça, Rick, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? C'est…ça n'a absolument aucun sens. »

« J'ai travaillé sur l'enquête pendant six mois, Kate. J'ai suivi quelques bonnes pistes, mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé de solide. Tout est dans le dossier, je ne te cache rien d'autre. Je commençais à être découragé, moi aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a une semaine. Je travaillais sur l'enquête quand….j'ai reçu un email étrange. »

Il lui demanda d'un coup d'œil interrogateur la permission de rejoindre sa main sur le dossier pour lui montrer les détails. Kate céda à sa question silencieuse et déplaça son membre sur le bois froid de la table du salon. Castle farfouilla donc un moment en feuilletant les divers documents, puis en sorti une copie papier à demi vierge. L'email en question. Elle haussa les sourcils, à la fois apeurée, mais curieuse de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire. Kate empoigna la feuille que son homme lui tendait, non sans croiser brièvement ses yeux déterminés.

Elle lut l'email en question. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent, arborant cette expression qu'il trouvait si adorable (oh, elle le savait, puisque Castle n'avait jamais appris la subtilité hors de celles de l'écriture). Kate crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Tous les mots imprimés sur la feuille blanche, bien que neutres, semblaient respirer sa mère. C'était comme si elle était encore en vie et tentait de lui faire passer un message. Katie. Elle avait écrit son surnom d'enfance à quelques endroits discrets du message, avec une subtilité qui rappelait à Kate l'attitude de personnes qui craignaient d'être observées. Les indices à déchiffrer, ceux qui s'adressaient à un destinataire précis. La peur, les menaces que respiraient le message, puisque la personne (était-il vraiment possible qu'il s'agisse de sa mère?) répétait à de nombreuses reprises les mêmes indications. Ils ne devaient pas tenter de la retrouver, car de tels actes pourraient s'avérer fatal. Rick devait s'assurer que Kate allait bien, l'empêcher de se mettre en danger à cause de son entêtement éternel. Il semblait évident que l'auteur du message la connaissait, elle comme Rick.

Et cela la troublait, comme un énième indice pointant dans la direction proposée par l'écrivain.

Le doute subsistait. Paralysée par cet ouragan qui grondait en elle et faussait son résonnement. Mais cet ouragan la terrifiait par son intensité, par tout ce qu'il sous-entendait. L'éloigner, construire une barrière qui ferait une palissade entre lui et elle. La barrière de rationalité, celle de la Détective Beckett, l'une des meilleures dans son travail. Ce masque ne tromperait pourtant que les éléments et non pas l'homme au grand cœur qui avait fait tant pour elle.

« Castle, ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Je sais…j'ai vu les papiers, mais ça pourrait être n'importe qui au final » commença-t-elle bouleversée et trempée par la crédulité, la prudence que son job exigeaient. « La personne qui a envoyé ce mail pourrait seulement tenter de nous mettre sur une fausse piste. Tu dis que l'homme qui t'a appelé il y a quelques mois t'a menacé pour que tu me convainques de me tenir loin de l'enquête sur le meurtre de ma mère, non? Castle, cet homme pourrait très bien avoir découvert ton enquête et avoir choisi ce moyen pour nous tenir loin… »

L'œil d'inspecteur exercé voyait les failles, les fissures et les erreurs pour finaliser le puzzle, faire les connections. Ou mettre en évidence les morceaux brisés, ceux qui ne pouvaient s'emboîter les uns dans les autres.

Malgré la peur, malgré l'inquiétude, une lueur d'admiration subsistait. Oh, Castle, qui ne lui avait jamais caché admirer son intelligence. Depuis le début de leur partenariat.

« Exactement, j'y ai aussi pensé, mais….les indices, les « Katie » et références à Temptation Lane ont quand même attirées mon attention. L'intuition d'écrivain, probablement, mais elles avaient un petit quelque chose…Tu as remarqué? Elles avaient toutes parfaitement de sens dans le courriel, tout en étant un vocabulaire plutôt inhabituel dans la situation, assez pour qu'elle saute aux yeux de n'importe quelles personnes qui savaient. Combien de personnes savaient votre petit secret? Combien de personnes aussi connaissaient suffisamment la série pour faire les liens attendus? »

Kate haussa les sourcils, une question inscrite dans ses yeux mordorés. Elle n'avait pas pris conscience d'en avoir autant dit à l'écrivain. Popcorn, les soirées cinéma ou marathons de série et la proximité de l'écrivain assis confortablement sur le sofa à ses côtés avaient un pouvoir fatal pour lui délier la langue. Elle ignorait, maintenant qu'elle avait conscience de ce pouvoir, si elle devait se tenir loin de ce genre de soirée ou augmenter drastiquement leur nombre. Partager des souvenirs, des secrets à demi oubliés avec l'écrivain n'avait rien de désagréable.

Ce dilemme sera pour une prochaine fois. Un flash venait de franchir son esprit, mettant de côté les autres questions.

« Oui…enfin, peu de personnes connaissaient notre petit….plaisir secret, ce qui en faisait le code secret parfait. Connu seulement par les personnes concernées. »  
>Les souvenirs vagabondaient, vrombissaient son crâne, l'étourdissaient par leur intensité. Elle était déchirée entre laisser échapper le sourire qu'elle contenait ou les larmes qu'elle retenait. Non, Katherine Beckett devait conserver son masque de détective, continuer d'agir comme si elle trempait dans l'agitation de n'importe quelle enquête résolue avec l'écrivain au cours des dernières années.<p>

Jusqu'à ce que les fissures des sentiments ne puissent être contenus et fuient de son corps.  
>Castle avait hoché la tête, prudent. Parce qu'il comprenait son malaise, l'acceptait.<p>

« Exactement. Envoyer ce mail directement à ton nom aurait attiré l'attention, surtout si elle est surveillée, qu'elle pense l'être ou … »

« Si elle n'est pas supposée prendre contact avec moi….termina-t-elle, dans un murmure à peine perceptible. Mais la personne qui pourrait la surveiller pourrait facilement faire le lien entre nous deux, avec la publicité de la série Nikki Heat…. »

« Pas nécessairement, Beckett. Tu es seulement apparue dans les médias quelques fois depuis le début, à cause de Paula, et la dernière fois date de quelques années déjà. Elle suit peut-être ma carrière depuis un bon moment et c'est comme ça qu'elle a fait le lien. Et pour mon email….il est plutôt facile à avoir par mon éditeur ou une autre personne, par exemple. »

Beckett ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais dû s'y résigner. Castle avait raison, le poids de l'acceptation sur ses épaules surchargées augmentait sans cesse. Ce poids qui l'obligeait à accepter la possibilité qu'elle ait vécu les dernières années dans le mensonge sur le sort de sa mère. Une possibilité qui devenait crédible, possible. Castle était un écrivain connu, accessible. Le courriel en question s'était peut-être glissé à travers les diverses lettres de fans, passant inaperçue dans la masse.  
>Rick semblait attendre sa permission avant de continuer, respectueux et protecteur. Trop, même. Dans ses pupilles ne brillaient plus la lueur curieuse de celui qui veut réunir des preuves, faire des liens et trouver l'histoire derrière le meurtre, tâches qu'ils réalisaient en synchronisation, en équipe. Mais ce n'était pas un meurtre, une résolution comme les milliers autres dont ils avaient trouvé la réponse. Il la menait à travers l'histoire, le livre ouvert que seul l'écrivain pouvait lui narrer. La vérité les rapprochait et les éloignait. Elle creusait en elle une faille impossible à refermer, un vide qui brûlait, la torturait. Mais demander à Rick d'arrêter maintenant, si près du but, la détruirait en entier.<p>

« Ce n'est que des suppositions, Castle, même si tu peux avoir raison » continua-t-il, éreintée par le flux d'informations, mais la voix devenue ferme par sa fierté. « Tu ne peux pas être totalement certain, à moins que… »

« À moins que j'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté….pour confirmer mes suppositions » répliqua-t-il.

Perdue dans le vide étranger qui effaçait le familier, Kate Beckett s'était attendue à cette réponse. Elle l'avait peut-être espérée, durant une fraction de seconde. Comme si l'espoir allait taire la douleur et la faiblesse que celle-ci dévoilait. Peur et excitation s'alternaient sur le fil de la vérité. Elle espérait que Castle ne ce soit pas mis dans une situation impossible par sa faute, bien qu'elle doutait fort que ça soit le cas.

« Tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, Kate, mais je le referais n'importe quand. Rien ne va changer mon opinion. J'ai….dû contacter le FBI pour avoir des infos sur le dossier. »

Les yeux de Beckett se rapetissèrent pour lancer à Castle ce regard de désapprobation auquel il était habitué depuis longtemps. Et qui n'eut aucun effet sur son visage, mis à part de renforcer la détermination qui durcissait ses traits.

« Tu as quoi? Castle, si la moitié de tes théories sont exactes, c'est probablement un dossier confidentiel, impossible à consulter pour des gens normaux. Ils ne donnent pas l'autorisation de consultation à n'importe qui…. »

« Oui, mais je ne disais pas que des plaisanteries quand j'ai mentionné que j'avais des contacts partout, tu le sais Kate. Et Nikki Heat rapporte pas mal d'argent… » compléta-t-il, amer.

Les coins de ses lèvres avaient légèrement tiqués, dégoûtés. Comme s'il pensait aux effets néfastes qu'avaient eut sa fortune sur sa vie, comment il avait perdu le nord pendant des années en se prenant pour un homme qui n'existait pas. Une vedette. La brunette avait levé un regard interrogateur, les sourcils arqués dans sa quête d'informations. Le vent de la colère se levait en elle. L'exaspération de cet homme qui avait utilisé son argent pour elle, qui l'avait jeté par la fenêtre en empruntant un rôle qui ne lui revenait pas. Elle était la policière, l'enquêteuse. Il n'avait pas à dépenser une fortune pour la résolution d'un meurtre vieux d'une dizaine d'années, pour l'aider à trouver le coupable et à avancer, être heureuse. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était tant de fois laissé emporter par ce même meurtre, c'était elle. Il n'avait aucune raison de jouer ce rôle, sauf si….mais Kate n'était pas encore prête à envisager cette éventualité, à seulement l'accepter.

« Non, CASTLE! Tu n'as quand même pas mis une fortune sur ça? Rick, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire! C'est mon travail. Tu aurais pu m'en parler, nous aurions trouvé un autre moyen ou nous aurions tenté de négocier les infos… »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, Kate. Le FBI est parano, ils ne nous auraient jamais donné les infos sans mes contacts et mon argent. Tu le sais. »

« Mais tu aurais pu laisser tomber, tu aurais pu attendre et m'en parler avant de tout foutre en l'air, avant de te mettre en danger pour…pour quoi au juste, Castle? Pour moi et une chasse aux meurtriers que JE poursuis depuis des années? Et puis merde. Richard Castle, combien? »

Kate Beckett soutenait son regard têtu avec ses paupières enflammées et inflammables par les révélations qui allaient suivre. Il voulait lui lancer la révélation sur sa mère alors qu'il avait gardé le secret pendant tout ce temps? Très bien. Alors elle ferait tout pour obtenir les détails.

« Combien, Castle? »

« Ce sont mes problèmes, Beckett. »

Il s'était levé en faisant trembler le plancher de l'appartement. Il se tenait devant elle, imposant avec son visage légèrement rougi, durci par l'inquiétude et la veine qui battait sur sa tempe, trahissant sa colère. Castle s'imposait à elle sur sa hauteur, comme pour bloquer ses multiples questions, pour la protéger contre sa propre quête de la vérité. Beckett semblait peu impressionnée, battante, les poings serrés pour contenir l'émotion et les yeux brûlants du guerrier.

Elle s'effondrait à l'intérieur. Comme si ses organes explosaient un à un sous le choc, se déchiraient et que les morceaux restant coulaient dans les abysses de son corps brisé. Rester la battante et ne pas se laisser détruire par secrets qui remettaient en question sa relation avec deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.  
>« Tu enquêtes sur ma mère depuis des mois, ce sont aussi mes problèmes! »<p>

Les sourires s'étaient éteints. La peur aussi. En partie. Il ne restait que l'entêtement et la détermination de faire flancher l'autre qui creusaient la ligne de son front pour lui et les yeux, le contour des lèvres pour elle.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on passe la nuit sur la question, Kate? Les résultats de mes recherches ne t'intéressent plus? »

Kate cligna des yeux au brusque retour en elle de la cicatrice du meurtre de sa mère. La cicatrice qui rôdait parfois dans l'ombre, un aigle attendant le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Elle posa une main sur la table, doigts écartés. Le bruit sonore du choc empli la pièce une fraction de silence, avant de céder la place au silence. Ses jambes flageolantes ne pourraient résister longtemps sans cet appui et elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'écrouler devant lui. Et son instinct prédisait que les prochaines révélations seraient marquantes, qu'elles changeraient sa vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle sembla considérer son silence lourd de mots comme une réponse à sa question, puisqu'il poursuivit. Il baissa les pendant une fraction de seconde et, avant de reprendre la parole, il sembla à Kate que le blanc marquait son visage davantage qu'auparavant. Un coup de marteau sur sa palissade, son mur, celui qui l'empêchait d'être heureuse. Il déglutina avec difficulté, mais les mots semblaient incapables de passer à travers sa gorge. Souffrance nécessaire pour obtenir la vérité. Vraiment, ou se faisait-elle des illusions? Savoir la vérité allait-il arranger sa vie ou la détruire à petits feux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des débris?

« Le FBI m'a envoyé la photo que tu as vue tout à l'heure, avec d'autres infos sur la provenance du email », recommença-t-il, puis, apercevant le geste qu'elle venait d'effectuer pour protester, il ajouta : « Non, ne me demande pas ce que je leur ai offert. Je me suis dit que la piste sur la provenance du mail était la meilleure pour commencer mes recherches… »

Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience du geste que Castle avait esquissé qu'une feuille de papier atterrie devant elle. Le document déposé sur la table comprenait la photo couleur entraperçue il y a un moment. La photo de cette étrangère familière posait de nouveau ses yeux bruns sur elle. Un regard effacé dans un corps qui semblait, sans grand succès, tenter d'entretenir l'ombre de ce qui avait été sa mère. Ses jambes fléchirent, devenues faibles par le fardeau alourdi. Par ce fardeau qui s'alourdissait de jours en jours depuis la mort de sa mère. Ne pas regarder cette photo. Ne pas comparer cette femme au visage brouillé par l'idéalisme de l'enfance qu'elle entretenait encore dans ses souvenirs. Pas la même personne. Différente. Et pas seulement à cause de l'âge qui avait passé.

Comme s'il percevait les tourments alimentés par les milliers de questions tourbillonnants dans son esprit, Castle marqua une pause. Peut-être même pouvait-il effectivement les percevoir, telle qu'elle le connaissait. Il avait lu l'entêtement dans la lueur douloureuse de ses yeux, un entêtement semblable au sien. Et il avait continué en tournant le couteau dans la plaie si fort qu'elle pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre. Mais en souffrant autant qu'elle.

« Le email provient de la ville de Boston, au Massachussetts. Ils n'ont pas voulu me donner les informations exactes parce qu'elle est sous protection confidentielle, mais….Elle s'appelle Lucy Katelyn Lawrens, elle vit seule dans la région depuis environ une quinzaine d'années. Elle n'a aucune famille connue, selon mes sources. Elle a commencé à travailler au _Thinking Cup Coffee_, un café au Centre-ville de Boson. Elle est devenue propriétaire de ce café il y a cinq ans, à la mort du patron. Il était âgé, n'avait aucune famille et il semble que c'était son employée préférée, alors….elle est devenue héritière. »

Les muscles de son visage étaient tendus jusqu'à la limite de leur capacité, cordes raides peut-être sur le point de céder. Les informations entraient et sortaient. Sa mère. Propriétaire d'un café. Elle vivait seule. Le soulagement décontracta un peu ses épaules, mais le sentiment qu'elle était égoïste persistait. Égoïste de savoir que sa mère n'avait pas refait sa vie de son côté, après toutes ces années. Une enfant qui, même après le divorce de ses parents, accueille leurs tentatives pour refaire leur vie avec un souffle de joie. Portée par le souffle de l'espoir que peut-être, cette fois, ses parents retourneraient ensemble pour compléter le conte de fées trop longtemps détruit. Jim Beckett demeurait encore le seul homme de la vie de Johanna. Mais celui-ci ne l'ignorait.

La théorie de Castle faisait son chemin en elle, même si son esprit s'entêtement à la repousser.

« Castle, quel serait le lien avec ma mère mis à part…. » Elle stoppa au milieu de sa phrase, impossible à compléter parce que ce serait accepter une réalité qu'elle réfutait encore.

« Les ressemblances, sauf pour les cheveux blonds et les lunettes? » répondit-il sans la brusquer. Sa voix glissait dans la pièce, souffle doux surfant sur l'air qui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. « Rien, enfin…au début, il n'y avait rien. J'ai ensuite harcelé mon contact pendant des jours en lui posant des questions de plus en plus précises. J'ai presque cru qu'ils allaient lancer leur escouade sur moi parce que je possédais trop d'informations » avait-il poursuivit, l'accent de son enfant inné remontant à la surface quelque part au cours des derniers mots à l'idée d'une escouade du FBI. Bien sûr. « Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait me faire confiance, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout me révéler, parce que je comprenais l'obligation de garder le secret. Je lui ai dit que je faisais des recherches pour aider….ma partenaire et amie, qui voulait savoir la vérité sur sa mère. Il a finit par céder légèrement. Ils sont vraiment comme des murs blindés ces types. Il a cédé parce que j'en savais beaucoup sur le cas, que je semblais connaître….la victime, si on veut »

Kate Beckett s'attendait au pire. Elle pouvait lire dans son visage, malgré les quelques plaisanteries maladroites qu'il avait tenté d'esquisser, que le tremblement de terre final venait bientôt.

« On savait déjà que ta mère travaillait pour le cas Pulgatti et que c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est mise en danger. Bon sang, Kate, je suis tellement désolé, je ne pourrai jamais le dire assez je pense, mais…Le cas Pulgatti était lié à un autre dossier plus ancien, encore plus ancien, qui aurait remonté à la surface du jour si ta mère continuait de creuser. L'affaire grandissait de jour en jour. Ils m'ont donné aucun détail particulier sur ce deuxième dossier, par mesure de sécurité et parce qu'ils sont paranos, probablement. Ils m'ont dit, par contre, que ce dossier mettait encore plus ta mère en danger. Elle avait reçu plusieurs fois des menaces de mort anonymes et, d'après ma source, ils menaçaient de s'en prendre à sa famille si elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. C'est là qu'elle a commencé à avoir peur, parce que c'était devenu sérieux. Elle en savait trop et c'était évident qu'ils allaient la poursuivre même si elle arrêtait le cas, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de fuites…Alors, elle a décidé d'aller chercher de l'aide pour se protéger, mais surtout pour s'assurer que toi et ton père restiez en vie. Et ils ont…enfin, tu devines. Apparemment, l'affaire était assez importante et haut placée pour que le FBI entre en scène….Encore là, aucun détail. »

Rick retint son souffle. S'assurer qu'elle tenait toujours sur ses jambes. Kate avait fermé les yeux dans un essai pour mieux encaisser le choc. Un essai qu'ils savaient tous les deux vain. Elle avait arrêté de protester contre les larmes. Celles-ci, trophées de la confiance qu'elle portait à l'écrivain malgré tout, glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues dévastées. Son corps faisait mal, rythmé par ces mots à lui. Des mots qui ne lui apportaient pas de confort et de chaleur comme ses livres avaient su le faire pendant des années. Pas de suspense sur l'identité du tueur, pas de sourire à cause d'une réplique d'un des personnages qui éveillaient, dernièrement, des souvenirs d'une autre scène de crime tirée de la réalité. Son esprit de détective était aussi en marche, certes, mais ce n'était pas pour l'amusant. Ou le travail. C'était pour comprendre, analyser et comprendre.

Les mots de Rick, pourtant, résonnaient toujours en elle. Sa mère avait essayé de les protéger, elle et son père. Elle avait tout fait pour les protéger. Alors pourquoi, alors qu'elle se répétait sans cesse ces révélations, ne ressentait-elle que la cuisante trahison de celle qui lui avait donné naissance?

« Le FBI lui a accordé une autre identité. Ils m'ont dit que cette affaire les avait intéressés sur les champs et qu'ils avaient voulu la prendre en charge. Encore une fois » soupira-t-il, exaspéré par ces experts en secret, « ils n'ont pas voulu me donner de détails. Il a très, très vaguement sous-entendu que ta mère aurait pu être envoyée à Boston. Il n'a rien confirmé, bien sûr, on parle ici du FBI, mais mon contact a accepté de m'envoyer les informations qu'il avait trouvées en traquant l'adresse IP de l'email. Il n'a jamais mentionné qu'il s'agissait de la même personne, Kate. Quand j'ai vu la photo….j'ai su que j'avais raison. C'était juste….évident et encore plus avec la manière dont ils m'ont donné les informations. Les points, les indices….tout est liés. »

Silencieuse. Ses mains teintées de la couleur blanchâtre de la pression de celles-ci sur la table. Son corps et son cœur étaient en panne. Et s'il avait tort, et si cette personne n'était pas sa mère? Mais s'il avait raison?

« Et si les liens n'étaient que des fausses pistes? Et si c'était pas vraiment elle, mais qu'on voulait nous le faire croire? » commença-t-elle, désespérée, mais elle sut qu'elle avait tort et qu'il avait raison. Elle le sentait.

Et il cracha les mots de l'évidence même, qu'elle refusait mais avait besoin d'entendre. Pour confirmer.

« Kate…Je…ta mère n'a jamais vraiment été tuée. J'en suis certain maintenant et….je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais tu dois me croire, Kate. Il faut que tu me croies, parce que…ça pourrait être les réponses que tu cherches depuis longtemps. »

Il était évident qu'il aurait voulu ne pas être celui à les lui donner, ces réponses. La blancheur de son visage et ses yeux qui reflétaient les siens l'exprimaient. Un autre silence, tendu, lourd. L'atmosphère n'était plus que pierre, à présent.

« Pourquoi Rick? Pourquoi tout me révéler maintenant, après des mois? Pourquoi tu as choisis de débarquer chez moi en te donnant le droit de tout détruire? » Les larmes de la vérité laissaient des traces sur sa peau frêle. Mais elle s'en foutait. Elle voulait le détester de toute son âme.

Sa voix avait repris, mais son corps n'était qu'un fantôme errant dans son propre appartement. Un fantôme perdu en pleine mer, sans ancre, sans repères familiers ou boussole pour s'y retrouver. Le familier s'était évaporé. Le mensonge l'avait remplacé.

Se laisser tomber, s'effondrer sur le divan dans son salon était la seule option qu'elle était physiquement capable d'accomplir. Assise sur les coussins moelleux qui ne la réconfortaient pas, la pensée qu'elle n'avait pas été plus près de Castle de toute la soirée l'assaillit. Les papillons s'étaient éveillés, mais ne voletaient dans son estomac qu'avec peu d'énergie. Son estomac se retournait de la même manière que son monde détruit. Sans dessus dessous. Elle venait d'effectuer un plongeon dans l'eau profonde et ne pouvait plus, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, distinguer le haut du bas. La lueur de clarté semblait émerger des abysses de l'étendue d'eau, alors que les noires abysses devenaient la lueur au bout du tunnel. Révulsée de colère et de désarroi par la proximité qui, il n'y avait de cela que quelques minutes, elle recherchait.

Pourtant, un aimant invisible n'avait de cesse de l'amener dans son atmosphère à lui. Elle devenait une galaxie. Attirée par la chaleur propulsée de son corps et de ses bras qu'elle savait confortables pour s'y être jeté à quelques reprises. Ses larges bras, troncs d'arbre entourés de soie. Un frisson de réconfort parcourut son corps en même temps que la colère et le désarroi, hérissant son échine et les poils pâles de ses bras. Un frisson qu'elle ne put contenir, la réaction physique d'un phénomène naturel qui n'avait rien à foutre de la tornade émotionnelle faisant des dommages dans son esprit.

Lui ne bougeait pas. Immobile, en ruines tout autant qu'elle. Fantôme qui errait dans son appartement, mal à l'aise, mais poussé par la volonté de poursuivre sa mission jusqu'au bout. Castle se leva, ne pouvant plus supporter la tension du phénomène naturel et sa proximité. Il s'installa, toujours immobile, près de la table où le dossier flottait toujours, ancré dans le réel. Ses jambes tremblaient sous le poids de l'abysse qu'il avait creusé pour eux et où le familier s'engouffrerait pour ne plus jamais revenir. Kate sentait les deux yeux bleus hantés la fixer. Mais elle savait qu'il ne la regardait pas vraiment. Ils étaient là. Quelques pas l'un de l'autre, une précaution prise par lui dans une tentative pour réunir la force de continuer. Ne pas laisser sa faiblesse l'affaiblir. Et elle doutait depuis un moment que, désormais, elle faisait partie de ses faiblesses.

« Je suis désolé » avait-il répété dans un souffle doux transporté par l'air pollué d'émotions jusqu'à sa joue trempée de larmes.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils en avaient tous les deux la certitude. Ces mots s'usaient à vue d'œil, répétés par lui lorsqu'il sentait qu'aucun autre ne ferait l'affaire. Ils s'usaient dans l'air qui les entourait et s'éteignaient également contre sa joue trempée de larmes. Il les répétait comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique en boucle.

Ils s'observaient au-dessus de la table du salon, les âmes brisées et sœurs avalées par le monde familier. Kate pouvait sentir qu'il n'osait effectuer un geste vers elle, comme par peur de violer les barrières qu'elle reconstruisait autour d'elle.

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant d'avoir les résultats de mes recherches. Je ne voulais pas t'amener de fausses informations, tout briser pour rien finalement » répondit-il à sa question posée plus tôt. La détermination semblait fondre pour faire place au désespoir. Les scénarios terribles qu'il avait imaginés se réalisaient. Beaucoup de mots ne franchirent ses lèvres, toutefois. Il avait attendu par peur de la perdre pour rien. Il avait attendu pour la protéger du monde réel des informations trouvées. Il avait attendu parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Comme Johanna l'avait fait des années avant lui.

Ils avaient plus qu'un point commun à présent : tous les deux avaient trahis Kate, avaient échangé la proximité d'une personne qu'ils aimaient plus que tout contre son bonheur. Ils avaient tous les deux agis parce que son bonheur était essentiel.

« Tu as déjà tout brisé, Rick. Il n'y a plus rien de réel. Ma mère….nous a abandonné. Moi et papa avons vécu un enfer pendant des années et tout ça, à cause d'une…mort qui n'a jamais eu lieu? Elle m'a menti, Rick. VOUS m'avez menti et je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance, maintenant. »

« Kate… »

« Non, Castle….J'avais tellement confiance en toi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser… »

Ses yeux verts n'étaient plus que larmes. Ceux de Castle ne se portaient pas mieux. Ses traits s'étaient durcis à sa dernière réplique. Peut-être en avait-elle trop fait? Peut-être n'avait-elle aucune raison de moins faire confiance à l'écrivain? Mais on ne choisit pas le moment où ce lien précieux, si longuement construit, se rompt. Elle apercevait ses jambes trembler, devait se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas que cette colère se disperse en une seule seconde. Kate avait besoin de réfléchir, avoir de l'espace pour réfléchir et tenter de mieux comprendre les gestes de deux des piliers de sa vie.

Castle n'abandonnait pas facilement.

« Kate….Je sais que ta mère avait une très bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Elle voulait vous protéger, toi et ton père, parce qu'elle tenait à vous plus que tout au monde. Il faut que tu le prennes en compte. »

Un silence lâcha son cri dans l'appartement. Kate allait se noyer dans leurs larmes si elle n'agissait pas. Il reprit, ses jambes cette fois ferme et une lueur sincère flottait à travers les ombres de ses yeux bleus.

« Je comprends exactement pourquoi elle l'a fait, Kate. Parce que j'avais exactement les mêmes raisons envers toi. » Sa voix s'était étranglée, mais il n'avait marqué aucune hésitation. Chacun de ses mots étaient choisis avec la précision de l'écrivain qu'il était. Encore une fois, Kate le maudit lui et son talent de la toucher et de lui dire autant avec si peu de mots. Mais avait-il réellement fait cela pour la protéger, parce qu'il tenait à elle ou bien avait-il plutôt été poussé par un égoïsme similaire à la dernière fois où il avait enquêté sur le meurtre de sa mère? Ses mots habitaient son souffle, venaient s'effondrer et se mélanger aux larmes contre sa joue.

Elle se détestait d'aimer cet homme, d'être incapable de ressentir une colère froide, de devoir contenir ce besoin de contact physique avec lui. Mais brièvement. Pour l'instant, la brûlure de la double trahison finissait de démolir sa poitrine. Son intensité emplissait l'espace et enfermait son amour pour lui dans un cocon impossible à percer. Pour l'instant, elle le voulait loin, voulait assez d'espace pour respirer, être capable de réfléchir et extraire la colère. Kate avait besoin d'un temps pour retrouver la force de rebâtir la confiance inspirée par son écrivain. De redessiner ce lien perdu à coup de pinceau, être rationnelle face à ce qui s'était passé.

Elle avait baissé les yeux vers la table. Si Kate les relevait vers lui, si elle les plongeait dans ses yeux bleus pour apercevoir toute son inquiétude, la tendresse, la peur, combien il tenait à elle, la brunette ne trouverait le courage de le repousser. Repousser pour mieux se reconstruire.

« Je sais » commença-t-elle dans un murmure indistinct. Non, elle devait être ferme, lui montrer que c'est ce dont elle avait besoin. « Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas, Rick. Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Et que je réfléchisse. »

Castle avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais seul le silence franchit ses lèvres. Il voulait rester avec elle pour l'aider à avaler la nouvelle. Rester pour la réconforter, la faire rire, essayer de lui montrer que tout irait bien. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle devait d'abord digérer seule les révélations. Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux et il avait finit par hocher la tête. Une ombre continuait de résider. Il ne lui avait pas dit absolument tout ce qu'il savait, elle le sut à travers le brouillard de ses larmes. Rick allait jeter ses dernières cartes. Malgré sa demande, ses pieds demeuraient ancrés sur le plancher de son appartement, arbre qui avait trouvé la maison, la terre idéale pour pouvoir pousser à son aise.

« Je…je sais que tu me détestes maintenant, mais….avant de partir je…Kate, elle voulait que tu me promettes de ne jamais essayer de la retrouver, même si tu avais les informations pour la rejoindre. Elle disait dans son email que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, que ça mettrait tout le monde en danger. Kate, je sais que ça ne t'as jamais empêchée de faire quoi que ce soit, je sais que rejoindre ta mère à Boston est probablement ce que tu désires le plus maintenant, mais…..s'il te plaît, Kate. Ne tente pas de la retrouver, ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Kate, une chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas ta mort. Si...si tu te mets en danger, alors tout ce qu'elle a fait pour te protéger tombera à l'eau. » Il la fixait, alors que Kate s'entêtait à éviter son regard bleu. Ses paroles n'avaient réussit qu'à d'abord attiser sa colère, puisqu'elle détestait devoir suivre des ordres. Pourtant, lorsque Kate ouvrit la bouche, aucun mot de protestation n'en sortie.

Les protestations furent remplacées par un brouillard chaud envahissant son estomac. Elle était touchée par cet homme qui faisait tout en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Touchée autant que dégoûtée par la manière avec laquelle il se mettait sans cesse en danger pour elle. Bon sang. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé pendant qu'il enquêtait sur cette affaire? Elle n'aurait pu le protéger, alors que c'était son rôle à elle et pas à lui. Elle l'aurait perdue mais n'aurait pu mettre la faute sur un autre qu'elle. Un pincement au ventre l'attaqua. Non, ne pas y penser. Trop douloureux.

Elle se mordit alors la lèvre, déchirée. Aller à la rencontre de sa mère, lui parler pour la dernière fois peut-être, la serrer dans ses bras étaient tentants. Un désir refoulé pour les quinze dernières années refaisait surface, une petite fille qui avait besoin du contact physique et de l'amour de sa maman.

« Je suis désolée, Rick. Je ne peux rien te promettre, je dois y réfléchir. » Et retenir cette impulsion de prendre, ce soir, le premier vol pour Boston. Kate ignorait pourquoi sa voix était redevenue douce et fragile, si peu comme elle, pourquoi elle avait glissé un soupçon de positif à travers ses mots. Éviter son regard si bleu.

Kate sut toutefois le moment où, sans ajouter une seule autre parole pour contester son choix, il sorti de son appartement en claquant la porte sur leur incertitude.

Après son départ, Kate demeura immobile sur le sofa. Zombie du détective Beckett sans peur, ce masque qu'elle montrait habituellement à tous. Le brouillard assaillait sa tête et ses pensées. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait bougé lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux devant l'écran éclatant de son portable. Sa mère était à Boston. Kate tapa quelques mots sur le clavier et lança une recherche. Rick avait creusé le meurtre (ou faux meurtre) de sa mère dans son dos. Elle serra les dents pour cliquer sur le premier lien internet. Rien n'était vrai. Une page s'ouvrit comme si elle avait tout le temps du monde. Ils lui avaient menti. Une liste de tous les vols disponibles entre New York et Boston s'afficha sur son écran.

Kate demeura figée, fixant cette page sans ciller, le cyclone dans sa tête ressassant les mêmes pensées. Cette liste de vols demeurerait ouverte sur son écran pendant longtemps.

* * *

><p>Et oui, déjà une suite! J'essaie de me reprendre pour les autres fois. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis assez fière de cette fic, je dois l'avouer, parce que c'est probablement la plus travaillée et la plus compliquée que j'ai écrit. Mettre toutes les pièces ensemble, écrire un chapitre à la main, retravailler le tout...D'ailleurs, je suis ouverte aux commentaires constructifs! Si vous voyez une faute d'orthographe, quelque chose qui vous semble OOC, irréaliste, etc, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part! J'ai tenté de coller aux personnages de la série, même si c'est un scénario pas très réaliste qui n'arrivera probablement jamais. Je voulais aussi vous dire que le Thinking Cup Coffee à Boston existe réellement, j'ai fait mes petites recherches. Je trouvais qu'un café collait bien à Castle et Beckett. Pour le choix de la ville de Boston, je voulais une ville assez grande pour que Johanna puisse facilement se dissimuler dans la masse. Et puis, j'adore faire des références à mes séries préférées dans mes fics. Les fans de Fringe feront le lien^^.<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera publié très bientôt, puisqu'il est déjà écrit à l'ordinateur et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à le retravailler. Je me sentais mal de publier une fic aussi angsty, pour emprunter le terme aux anglais, peu après un épisode de Castle comme 47 seconds. Bon sang. Ça faisait MAAAAAAAAL. Alors, la fin de ma fic sera heureuse, ne vous inquiétez pas! Je voulais aussi dire que cette fic était supposée être beaucoup plus longue. Dans ma tête, un moment après cette fic, je voulais faire intervenir Johanna Beckett d'une manière que je vais taire pour l'instant. Quand j'aurai le temps, je risque fort d'écrire un OS de rencontre entre Johanna/Castle et/ou Johanna/Kate. Si cela vous intéresse, bien sûr! Bon, finit le blabla. Je vais tenter de publier le dernier chapitre avant et/ou lundi!


	5. Chapter 5

Des jours s'étaient écoulés au même rythme que les nuits. Les scénarios qui flottaient dans sa tête le tenaient éveillé. Aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis qu'il avait sorti de son appartement, la laissant à contrecoeur souffrir seule. Son ventre se tordait à chaque fois que ses pensées se tournaient vers elle. Des cercles s'agrandissaient autour de ses yeux bleus, alors qu'il tentait encore de se convaincre qu'il avait agit comme il le fallait. Malgré la destruction qui en avait résulté. Malgré la confiance qui s'était en partie envolée. Il chancelait à travers son loft, fixait pendant des heures le trait clignotant et la page vide ouverte sur son portable. Incapable d'écrire. Incapable de penser sans s'inquiéter. Elle était peut-être déjà loin et il se détestait. Il avait donné à cette détective un mets aussi alléchant qu'un morceau de viande crue pour un lion. De nouveaux indices, une nouvelle piste à suivre pour le « meurtre » qui avait marqué sa vie. Le meurtre qui n'en était pas un. Peut-être avait-il été délusoire de croire qu'elle laisserait l'affaire ainsi, se contentant des réponses qu'il lui avait fournies. Rick aurait dû mieux la connaître, prévoir que malgré le danger, malgré les avertissements, Kate se jetterait dans la gueule du loup et chercherait à revoir sa mère vivante. Ces pensées le plongeaient dans un état entre le sommeil et l'éveil, seulement entrecoupé par un bruit lointain, agaçant.

Le téléphone, réalisa-t-il comme sur le coup d'une impulsion. Possible lueur d'espoir pour mettre fin à l'incertitude. Rick étendit la main pour atteindre son téléphone cellulaire. Son cœur marqua un arrêt lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran, qui affichait l'identité de l'appeleur. La photo d'une Katherine Beckett souriante, les traits adoucis de bonheur, le regardait du dessus de l'appareil. Pourvu qu'elle soit encore hors de danger.

Lorsque Rick appuya sur le bouton pour répondre à l'appel, ses poumons se comprimèrent et il retint son souffle.

« Castle. »

Rien sur la ligne. Ou plutôt si. Une présence silencieuse signalée par une lente respiration. Des mots muets, bloqués par un entêtement et une fierté ébranlées parce qu'elle revenait vers lui. Il devait l'apprivoiser, lui laisser le temps de canaliser son énergie et passer par-dessus ces barrières. Le temps s'écoulait. Ils se comportaient comme s'ils avaient l'éternité devant eux. Leurs respirations s'entremêlaient à travers l'appareil et, en fermant les yeux, Rick parvenait presque à imaginer qu'elle était assise à ses côtés, sa tête logée sur son épaule. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres du côté de son cou, frôlaient sa peau avec délice. L'odeur de cerise lui chatouillait les narines et il devait combattre la tentation de plonger son nez dans ses cheveux bruns ondulés pour la laisser envahir son corps entier. Son souffle percutait sa peau à intervalles réguliers, rassurant, projetant en lui une vague de désir et un besoin de la sentir plus près contre lui.

Rick avait besoin d'elle et regrettait sa résolution de lui apporter la réponse au meurtre de sa mère peu importe la réaction qu'elle aurait à son égard. Elle lui manquait, alors que Kate était là, à l'autre bout de la ligne téléphonique. Elle lui offrait sa présence en attendant de trouver les mots.

L'impatience le brûlait, ses yeux se fermaient par eux-mêmes. La fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir efficacement, mais il savait qu'il devait la laisser parler en premier. Kate avait besoin de lui aussi. Elle l'appelait. Peu importe sa décision, elle voulait qu'il en fasse partie, la partager avec lui. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour rester au téléphone suffisamment longtemps pour entendre sa voix. Ses oreilles demeuraient alertes à tous sons pouvant sortir de l'appareil. Son cerveau délirait parce qu'il la voulait près de lui, il voulait lui redire qu'il était désolé, la supporter. Il voulait-

« Rick, est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est heureuse? »

L'écrivain en question n'avait aucune idée de temps qui s'était écoulé lorsqu'elle avait parlé. Pour être franc, il devait admettre que c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Un moment passa, assez long pour permettre à Castle d'effacer (pour l'instant) les scénarios imaginaires et revenir à la réalité. Puis, la réponse s'inscrivit dans son esprit comme si elle avait toujours été là.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il était question. Comme il n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander où elle était. Il savait. Elle était restée en ville, elle avait écouté la voix de sa mère qui, à travers Rick, l'avait suppliée de ne pas partir à sa recherche. Trop de dangers inutiles. Elle était restée. Son corps se relâcha de soulagement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Un stress était tombé.

« Oui. Et non. »

Rick s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde, mais seul un soupir vint remplir l'espace vacant dans la discussion.

« Oui, parce que même si elle n'a pas choisit d'avoir cette autre vie, je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle s'est arrangée pour qu'elle lui plaise le plus possible. Peut-être…peut-être qu'elle a même accompli des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas crues réalisables autrement. Tu sais, de vieux rêves. »

C'était des mots qu'il avait voulus aussi réconfortants que prendre un chocolat chaud à l'intérieur alors que la tempête bourdonne à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin, il le pressentait par la façon avec laquelle elle demeurait dans l'attente. Kate voulait la suite, la vérité, de la franchise sur ce qu'il pensait.

Rick sut alors qu'il devait continuer. Elle la méritait, cette sincérité.

« Si…si j'avais été dans la même situation que ta mère, j'aurais réagit comme elle. Si partir pouvait assurer la protection d'Alexis, je l'aurais fait. Même si je devrais faire la promesse de ne plus jamais la revoir. »

Il marqua une pause, le cœur serré. Il ne pouvait que faire appel à son imagination débordante pour comprendre ce qu'abandonner sa famille avait pu être pour Johanna Beckett. Rick avait tenté de dissimuler l'émotion qui teintait sa voix lorsque vint à l'esprit l'image de sa petite fille devant faire face à sa mort. Les yeux rouges et le corps tremblant, elle allait s'accrocher aux bras de sa mère comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il se voyait lui-même, seul dans un appartement d'une ville quelconque. Loin de sa famille, des rayons de soleil de sa vie. De Kate, Alexis, sa mère, l'équipe du commissariat. Vivre plus de quinze ans en sachant que ceux qu'il aimait étaient là, quelque part, en vie, mais qu'ils le croyaient mort. Se heurter à l'impossibilité d'entrer en contact avec eux. Des larmes impromptues piquaient ses yeux bleus et il racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole. Son orgueil masculin était à l'œuvre, mais il savait que la brunette était loin d'être dupe.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aurais pas pensé à elle tous les jours. Et que je n'aurais pas tenté de savoir ce qu'elle est devenue en consultant tous les journaux qui se rapportent à elle. Tu sais, ta mère est peut-être même une grande fan de Nikki Heat. »

Un bruit étouffé, semblable à un rire retenu, lui parvint de l'autre côté du combiné. Malgré les émotions, il surprit un sourire se formant sur ses propres lèvres.

Cette fois, il avait réussit à la réconforter, à extraire ce son mélodieux des pensées sombres qu'elle entretenait. Vibrante, forte en intensité, il pouvait tout de même sentir le ton espiègle qui ornait sa voix. Et il était fier d'en être la cause.

« Je suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne chose si ma mère a réellement lu tes livres, Castle. Elle pourrait croire que je suis devenue une sorte de policière strip-teaseuse qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge. »

« Katherine Beckett » commença-t-il, faussement vexé, « que vais-je vais devoir faire pour finalement te convaincre que Nikki Heat n'est pas un nom de strip-teaseuse? Non, ma Nikki a plutôt un faible pour les journalistes charmants qui écrivent des articles sur elle. Ou même les écrivains, je dirais. »

Un autre rire étouffé résonna à travers le combiné et fit naître une chaleur enivrante dans son ventre. Les querelles, les jours passés loin l'un de l'autre, rien n'avait semblé effacer leur lien de complicité, incassable.

Le silence, encore et toujours. Un silence confortable, empli de tout ce qu'ils n'osaient pas dire. Il n'était plus menaçant, mais amical, réconfortant. Rick contenait à peine son bonheur, le soulagement qui avait décontracté tout ses muscles lorsqu'elle avait parlé. Kate était restée, elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance, de s'écarter du danger et d'épargner la vie que sa mère avait tenté de protéger. Cette dernière pensée résonna dans son esprit comme un écho. Elle lui faisait encore confiance. Il n'avait pas massacré tout ce qu'ils avaient réussit à comprendre au cours des années. Il n'était pas sans savoir ce qu'il lui coûtait d'agir ainsi, elle habituée d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses enquêtes. Fier de sa décision à elle, fier qu'elle ne l'ait pas complètement effacé de sa vie.

« Rick? »

« Hmm…? »

« Merci. D'être allé contre ce que je voulais et d'avoir fait….toutes ces recherches, tout ce travail pour que tout soit terminé. J'ai…réfléchit et je pense….comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait, pourquoi ma mère l'a fait aussi, » dit-elle, la voix chevrotante d'émotions à la réalisation qu'un pan entier de sa vie venait d'être tourné.

« Tu le mérites. Je suis content de l'avoir fait, Kate, même si j'avoue avoir eu peur pour mes oreilles et pour l'arme que tu as toujours sur toi. Sans parler de ces énormes talons hauts, qui font très mal quand ils frappent une certaine partie du corps. »

Elle pouffa de nouveau, mélodieuse et ensoleillée comme il se l'imaginait. Malgré l'appréhension et la confusion qu'il devinait dans sa voix.

« C'est vraiment terminé », chuchota-t-elle, comme si Kate ne le réalisait pas encore totalement. Peut-être une partie d'elle avait laissé s'envoler l'espoir que ce meurtre serait un jour résolu.

Rick dut combattre le besoin de la serrer dans ses bras, geste impossible à cause de la distance qui les séparait. Il se rappelait combien elle avait ressemblé à une petite fille perdue la dernière fois que le meurtre de sa mère avait été mentionné. Comment elle lui avait confié ne plus savoir qui elle était sans la présence de cette enquête dans sa vie. Le mur qu'elle avait bâti et qui l'empêchait de vivre la relation qu'elle avait toujours rêvée. Avec lui.

« Kate? »

« Hmmm…? »

« Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour réfléchir, pour reprendre ton souffle. Je… pour le mur. Je veux dire….si tu as besoin d'espace, je peux….je peux ne pas venir au commissariat pendant un moment et… »

Rick n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase quand Kate l'interrompit, déterminée.

« J'ai eu….beaucoup d'espace ces derniers jours Castle. Vient demain soir chez moi, si tu peux. Je…je vais avoir besoin d'aide. J'ai un tableau de meurtre improvisé que je dois essayer de démonter et je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire seule. »

L'écrivain resta figé, incapable de prononcer un seul mot de plus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il la laisse réfléchir. Kate le voulait près d'elle, voulait son aide pour démonter le tableau de meurtre le plus important de sa vie. Celui qui avait été présent sur le revers des panneaux ornant ses fenêtres depuis des années. Son cœur explosa et il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer pour plusieurs secondes maintenant.

Bon sang l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui, la façon avec laquelle elle le surprenait toujours de la plus agréable des manières.

« D'accord, je viendrai demain soir, puisque tu as besoin d'un homme musclé et viril et que je suis le seul disponible. »

Il devinait sans difficulté le roulement amusé des yeux qui accompagnait son acceptation. Les papillons d'excitation défilaient dans son estomac. Parce qu'ils étaient peut-être à la ligne de départ de quelque chose, d'une aventure qui, il l'espérait, durerait des années.

« Bonne nuit, Rick. »

« À demain, Kate. »

Rick raccrocha, les yeux pétillants et ne put s'empêcher de fixer le mur devant lui en essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Katherine Beckett voulait encore de lui dans sa vie. Elle ne le chassait pas comme un moustique indésirable.

La trahison en avait valu la peine, finalement, pensa-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rêveur. Ils n'étaient qu'au début du chemin, bien d'autres obstacles et défis les attendaient, ensemble comme séparément. Il devait rebâtir le morceau de confiance qui s'était évaporé. Elle devrait découvrir qui elle était sans l'ombre du meurtre de sa mère qui pendait au-dessus d'elle en guillotine. Le mur de briques s'était écroulé parce qu'il- qu'ils y avaient percé de trop nombreuses failles.

* * *

><p><em>Oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous, le tout dernier de cette courte fic. Je pense que je viens de battre mon record de vitesse sur le upload de fics XD. <em>

_J'espère que celui-ci aussi va vous plaire, même si Caskett ne sont pas aussi proches physiquement que dans certaines autres fics. J'ai décidé qu'étant donné la décision de Kate cette saison d'essayer de "let it go" le meurtre de sa mère, celle prise dans ce chapitre collait. Elle a décidé de faire confiance à Castle et de saisir l'occasion pour essayer de passer à autre chose. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas laisser ma fic avec l'ambiance de ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Non, le chemin ne sera pas facile, mais on peut faire confiance à ces deux-là pour qu'ils s'en sortent bien. Faut que j'arrête de blablater. Laissez des reviews, j'accepte tous commentaires constructifs, négatifs comme positifs._

_Il est très, très possible que ma prochaine fic à être updatée soit Come Back when you can. Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais en me laissant du temps pour m'y remettre, je devrais m'en sortir. _

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir vu, tout le monde! Parce que wow, 1056 hits et 411 visitors seulement dans le mois de mars (pour cette fic)? C'est extraordinaire pour moi._


End file.
